Secret at Night
by RuGByXMaNGaGiRL
Summary: Naomi Ishtar, Melika's daughter, has a secret that can cost her her life. Will she tell or will she fall victim to it?


Melika sighed and looked out the window. It had been 18 years since she and Marik had gotten married. Ryuji was now 18, Desiree was now 17, Naomi and Leiko were both 13, and Jiro was now 10. It was Sunday and she was at the counter making supper for that night. She heard the radio blaring upstairs. She stopped what she was doing and went up the stairs. She knocked on the door and when she heard no answer she knocked again harder, but there was still no response.  
"Ryuji!" Melika called. "Ryuji! Turn down your radio!" But all she got was the blaring of the radio. She walked into his room and saw him laying on his bed sketching. He was a fabulous artist and wanted to become a professional artist when he grew up. Melika walked over to his stereo and turned down the volume.  
"Mom," he said, "please, turn that back up. You know I get the best inspiration when I'm listening to music." She walked over to him and looked at his sketchpad; on it was a picture of a black horse. He always drew realism, never manga or anime, which were quite popular in Japan.  
"I know you do Ryuji, but you don't need your music blaring for inspiration." She herself looked at the picture. She had been teaching him how to draw, being an artist in both manga and realism. He looked up to her as if to say 'Is there anything that should be changed?' "The back should be longer and slightly more curved," she said. She took the pencil and lightly drew in the alterations. "There you go," she said handing Ryuji the pencil and straightening up.  
"Thanks." He returned to his work.  
Melika sighed and left the room, closing the door behind her. Desiree was out with Kiya and Marik at the stables, Naomi was out shopping with a few of her friends, Jiro was hiding somewhere, and Leiko was out somewhere. Melika was now back in the kitchen. Just then, Leiko walked in and placed her backpack on the couch. Her shoulder length black hair rested on her shoulder; the bottom of her dark blue jeans covered her boots and she wore a grayish-blue long-sleeved shirt. She walked over to her mother.  
"Hey mom," she said kissing her on the cheek. She walked over to a pot on the stove and took off the lid, savoring the aroma. "Smells good." She walked over to the fridge and took out a soda.  
"Put that back Leiko," said Melika without turning around. "No soda until supper which, by the way, will be finished in about ½ and hour." Leiko rolled her eyes and put the soda back. "I saw that too Leiko." Leiko laughed and sat on the couch, turning on the TV.  
"Where is everybody?" Leiko asked.  
"Ryuji is upstairs, Desiree is with your father and Kiya at the stables, Jiro is hiding somewhere, and Naomi is with some friends shopping."  
"That's a shock," Leiko said sarcastically. "So we don't know where Jiro is?" It wasn't uncommon for Jiro to disappear like this. He was hiding in the house somewhere so they weren't too worried.  
"Nope," said her mother. "Why don't you go find him?" Leiko walked up the stairs to Jiro's room. She didn't bother to knock for she knew she was always welcome. She looked all over his room but didn't find him.  
"Jiro, where are you?" she said. She saw a slight movement underneath the bed. She smiled and walked over to it. She jumped on it and heard the coils of the mattress tighten up. She bounced on the bed again. "I hope Jiro isn't underneath the bed," she said.  
"OK Leiko you can stop any time now!" said Jiro as he crawled out from underneath the bed. "Man you need to lose some weight." Leiko smirked.  
  
"Oh you're asking for it you little punk," she said as she walked over to him and put him in a headlock. Leiko was strong for a girl her age, unlike her twin, Naomi, who always spent time on her appearance than her strength.  
"Let go Leiko!" said Jiro, trying to loosen the grip on which his sister had bestowed upon him. Leiko lifted him up and placed him on her shoulders. She carried him down the stairs against his protests. Melika heard them coming down the stairs and laughed when she saw them enter the kitchen.  
"Mom! Tell Leiko to put me down!" Melika smiled and wiped her hands on a dishtowel.  
"Leiko, put your brother down," she said as she finished setting the table. Leiko sighed and put her brother down. He was quite light for his age; he was only up to Leiko's shoulders.  
There was a click and the door opened. "Hey everybody!" said Marik. He wore jeans and a black t-shirt since he was at the stables all day. He walked over to Melika and kissed her lightly. Naomi and Desiree soon followed Marik into the house. Naomi had black hair that went to the middle of her back and she wore a jean skirt with knee-high socks and ankle high boots; her pink turtleneck tank top had a pair of matching gloves that went the middle of her forearm; in each hand she held a shopping bag.  
"Desiree!" Jiro called. He jumped on Desiree and she laughed. He had always liked his big sister. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a low ponytail and it tumbled to the middle of her thighs; the tips of her bangs and hair were died various shades of purple. She wore a pair of jeans and riding boots with a purple shirt.  
"Everybody wash up. Supper's ready," said Melika. "Desiree, could you go get Ryuji from upstairs. He's in his room." Desiree nodded and put Jiro down. She walked up to his room and knocked on the door.  
"Come in." She walked into his room and saw that he was at his desk, putting his drawing stuff away. She walked over to the desk and flipped through his previous drawings.  
"I see you've been drawing the horses today," she said. She looked at the picture of the black horse. She was also an artist of the family, an artistic family gene you could call it that ran through her blood.  
"What do you think of it Desiree?" Ryuji asked. He always asked her about horse drawings, considering she was always around horses. She flipped to another drawing. It was a picture of her mother's horse, Sandra.  
"You forgot Sandra's flower," she said referring to the flower shape on the horse's forehead. Ryuji looked at it and sighed. He grabbed his pencil and added it in. "C'mon. Supper's ready and you know how mom is when it comes to meals." They walked down the stairs and sat down at the table.  
Later that evening, everybody scattered around the house: Ryuji retreated back to his room, Naomi called 1 of her friends, Jiro plopped on the couch and watched TV, Leiko got on the computer to talk on IM, and Desiree was at the kitchen table drawing. She was a manga artist but she was learning realism from her mother. Marik was out somewhere, as usual, and Melika was reading a book. However, she was interrupted when Naomi came bounding down the stairs holding the phone against her shoulder.  
"Can I go to a Teen Night Club?" she asked. "It's just for kids 13- 17. Everybody above 18 are at the Adult Night Clubs." Melika looked at her daughter and then at the clock. It was only 7. Naomi's curfew was 11 o'clock, which meant that she'd only be there for 4 hours.  
"OK," said Melika. "But you have to be back here NO later than 11. Is that clear?" Naomi nodded and walked up the stairs to her room to get ready.  
Up in her room, Naomi picked out an outfit. She picked out a red leather top that showed part of her stomach and red leather gloves that went to her forearm to match; she wore a red leather mini skirt and slipped on a pair of red boots; Naomi was always well accessorized. She skipped a few steps as she went into the kitchen. Melika got up to give her daughter a ride. "It's OK mom. Shira is giving me a ride to the club. See you at 11!" She ran out and got into the car that was parked outside. Melika watched her daughter go and then sat back down again.  
"You shouldn't let her go out so much," said Desiree as she stretched. "Sometimes I think that she's away TOO much."  
"Well, she's a teen and she needs to get away. I know I did when I was her age." Melika sighed and began to read again.  
  
Naomi looked at all the lights at the nightclub she was at called, Midnight Teen. She and her friend Shira began to dance to the music. They danced and danced until it was almost 9. A boy, about 15, walked up to Naomi. He wore a black top and a pair of dark jeans; his sandy blonde hair was short and he stared at her with his misty green eyes. "Do you wanna dance?" he asked. Naomi smiled and nodded. They danced quite a few times and Naomi found out that his name was Justin. At 10:30, Naomi and Justin went back to his house for a bit. He was acting strangely: his eyes were dazed and he smelled a horrible smell- that of alcohol. Justin leaned close to Naomi. She was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. She wondered where his parents were. "Umm... can you move back a little, Justin? I need my personal space," she said trying to push him away a little. But he didn't move back, he moved forward so that his body was almost against hers. "Justin!" she said again this time pushing him back a little more. He pressed his lips to her harshly and tried to force his tongue into her mouth. She pushed him away and wiped her mouth. "What's gotten into you Justin!" she asked. But now he was on top of her, ripping off her shirt and skirt and gloves. She pushed him away again but that just made him fiercer. He took off what little clothing she had on and began to do the same himself, making sure she didn't try anything. His shirt was off now and he pressed his lips harshly against hr mouth. He then moved to her neck and lower and lower he went. Naomi kicked and screamed and tried to push him back but he wasn't letting up. She was shivering with cold and wailed when she felt a shiver go up her spine. She was shaking now and Justin was now against her face, kissing it harshly and licking it with his tongue. She screamed again and slapped him in the face. He slapped her back and continued to rape her. Naomi had never felt like this before and she never wanted to feel this way again. She looked at the clock. It was almost 11. She had told Shira that she would walk home so that way she didn't have to be driven and now she regretted herself every saying that. Justin let her get into her clothes, even though he was still drunk. He lay on the couch, his eyes still dazed. "You will come back tomorrow night at the same time," he said to her. A look of fear came over Naomi. She never wanted to come back, never again. He pulled out a pocketknife and flipped out the blade. "And if you don't come back, I will come find you and I will kill you. And you shall never speak to anyone about this. Not to anyone, not ever." Naomi only swallowed and rushed out the door. When she got home, she ran directly to her room. She jumped on her bed and shoved her face into her pillow and covered herself with her blanket. She was still shivering cold and didn't care she was still in her clothes. She didn't feel like changing. It would just feel like she was at Justin's house again, laying on the couch, his cold skin always against hers, his harsh mouth on hers. She never wanted to relive this night again, but she had no choice for she has to see him again the very next night, to let him explore her and hurt her.  
  
This continued for quiet some time. Every night she would go to Justin's house and every night he would explore her. She had to always return to his house, against her will, and she could never tell anybody- not even Leiko. Now it had been a month since this 1st occurred and when she got home she found Leiko waiting for her in their room.  
"Leiko, why are you still up?" asked Naomi trying to be as calm and normal as possible. She was still shaking from Justin; she had never gotten used to it.  
"You're shivering Naomi. What's wrong with you? You've gone out every night for a month. Tell me what's wrong." Naomi looked into Leiko's eyes. They were so warm and trusting that she couldn't say no. Naomi collapsed onto her sister and began to sob into her shirt. Leiko cooed to her silently.  
"Oh Leiko," said Naomi, "every night for the past month I've gone to this guys house just so he can have sex with me. He's been raping me for the past month Leiko! I couldn't tell anybody and I had to go because he threatened to kill me! I've been so scared Leiko! You have to help me!" Tears were springing hot from her eyes. They were covering her cheeks and soaking the floor.  
"Oh, Naomi," said Leiko as she held her sister close. "You should have told me sooner. We have to tell somebody else. We should tell mom or Desiree or..."  
"No! You can't tell ANYBODY! NOBODY must know about this! I don't want to put anybody else in harm. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I don't want to be hurt anymore." Naomi kept crying. Leiko hated seeing her sister this upset.  
"I promise I won't tell anybody. I'll keep your secret safe."  
  
A few weeks later at school, Naomi and Leiko were out side for recess. Naomi wore the Domino High's Girls' uniform and Leiko wore the Boys'. Leiko was always watching out for Naomi these days. However, today Leiko was with a group of friends while Naomi sat by a tree. A group of boys walked over to Naomi.  
"Hey Naomi," said 1 of them. He touched her shoulder and Naomi abruptly stood up. "What's wrong?"  
"Don't touch me," she said warily. The other guys, being the bullies of the school, took the hint that this would be the start of another new game of theirs.  
"What? You mean like this?" said another, swiftly touching her face. She shivered.  
"Stop it, please," she pleaded. Horrible memories were starting to enter her mind again. But they didn't stop. Teasingly they always brushed up against her and always seemed to touch her arm or face.  
"Stop it. Please! I beg of you!" she cried. She was kneeling on the ground now and they laughed at her. Leiko took notice and ran over to them. She saw her sister on the ground and all the boys laughing at her.  
"You guys leave her alone!" said Leiko. They turned around.  
"Why should we listen to you?" said 1 of them.  
"Because if you don't," she threatened, "I'll send you all to hell where you can rot!" This got the guys mad.  
"Is that a threat you bitch?" said the guy. His fists were raised as were Leiko's.  
"What the hell do you think?" He punched her but he missed and he repeated. All Leiko needed was a good shot and that would get him down. She saw an opening and punched him hard and fast. He fell hard to the ground and she glared at the other guys. "Anybody else wanna call me a 'bitch'?" she said. They all ran away, carrying the limp form of their companion with them. Naomi was still on the ground, shivering and whimpering. Leiko rushed over and knelt down next to her sister. She held her close and whispered words of comfort.  
"Leiko, what's going on?" asked a voice. Desiree, dressed in the boys' uniform, walked over to them and saw Naomi on the ground. "What happened to Naomi?" Desiree was now next to her sisters. Leiko looked at her 2 sisters. She had to tell someone else. She couldn't hold this secret alone.  
"Naomi's been raped," said Leiko. "She has been for the past month. I've been sworn to secrecy but I can't keep it to myself anymore. What are we going to do?" Desiree took Naomi into her arms. She was scared for her sister.  
"How come she hasn't told anybody about this?" she asked in a concerned and angry voice.  
"She's been threatened with death if she told anybody or if she didn't come at all. That's why she hasn't told anybody and that's why she's always out late."  
"We have to go home- now. I'm telling the principal that it's a family matter and that we must be excused. We have to tell somebody. We have to tell mom."  
  
Melika had gotten home early. It was about 1 o'clock and she hung her coat up in the closet. It was so quiet at the house with no children being there. Ryuji was at college and came home for the weekends and Desiree, Naomi, Leiko, and Jiro were at school. Just then, the door burst open and Melika's 3 daughters walked in. However, Leiko was supporting Naomi as Desiree came rushing to her mother. Melika looked at her daughters.  
"What's going on? You should be at school," said Melika.  
"Mom, we need to tell you something very important. And it needs to be said NOW," said Desiree. Melika looked at Naomi and then at Leiko who nodded in agreement. Naomi looked up at her mother. Melika was frightened to see her daughter shaking and her eyes filled with pain.  
"Leiko, take your sister upstairs and get a warm blanket and bring her down here. I'll cook you up something warm." Melika looked at her daughters who stood there and looked at her in disbelief. "NOW!" she exclaimed. Her daughters rushed up the stairs and Melika put some water in the kettle and turned on the stove. When they came down stairs, Melika wrapped a warm afghan around Naomi and led her over to the couch. Leiko sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her while Melika brought over 4 cups of steaming hot tea.  
"Now, tell me what's going on," said Melika. Leiko and Desiree took turns telling the story. Naomi just sat there quietly, sipping her tea.  
"Oh my goodness," said Melika. She looked at her daughter and held her close. Naomi was beginning to cry again, all the horrible memories entering her mind. "You're not going back to his house ever again. He won't hurt ever again."  
"But I have to go," Naomi said meekly. "If I don't her come find me and kill me. He may even kill you." Her mother shook her head.  
"No," she said, "no he won't. He doesn't know where you live. He can't find you. He can't kill you. We will protect you, Naomi. You won't be hurt ever again."  
Melika stood up and walked to the phone. Picking it up she dialed a number. "Marik," she said into the phone. "You need to come home immediately. Why? It's an emergency Marik, why else would I be calling you. No, nobody's in trouble but you will be if you don't get home now. Look, Marik, just come home! I need you here and now! Well, excuse me if I'm raising my voice but your daughter has been being raped for the past month!" Melika's daughters looked at each other. They didn't think that their mother would raise her voice so quickly. They looked at their mother again. "Please Marik just come home. OK, you're on your way. No, don't pick up Jiro from school. He doesn't need to be surrounded by this craziness. Thanks. I'll see you in a bit. Bye." Melika looked at her daughters who were all staring at her. "Your father's on his way. Naomi, are you OK?" Naomi was now shaking vigorously, her teeth were chattering, and tears were forming in her eyes again. Her eyes were closed and she screamed. Melika shook her daughter.  
"No, no don't touch me!" she screamed, her eyes still closed. She screamed again.  
"Naomi. Naomi. NAOMI!" her mother said to her. Naomi opened her eyes and looked at her mother. She collapsed onto her and sobbed. Naomi was never like this, never this scared.  
"He's always looking," she said. "Every time I close my eyes, I see his face and I turn stone cold; his eyes pierce my soul. Every time I see his lips, my mouth becomes dry. Every time I brush up against something, my skin crawls and I get goose bumps. I don't want to be like this for the rest of my life, mom. I don't want to live in fear."  
"Shh," said her mother. "Shh. Don't worry Naomi. You'll be safe. We'll call the police and arrest this boy for hurting you. You aren't to leave this house tonight. You are to stay here." Naomi looked up at her mother and saw the warmth in her eyes. Naomi smiled for the 1st time in a while.  
A few minutes later, Marik came home. He looked at his family: they were all surrounding Naomi. He placed his keys on the counter and walked over to his daughter. He looked Naomi square in the face. He could see the fear in her eyes and that of painful memories.  
"Naomi, tell me everything that's happened," demanded Marik. Naomi shivered again at just the thought of re-telling the story.  
"Dad, maybe we should tell the story," said Desiree gesturing to Leiko and herself.  
"No. I'll tell the story," said Naomi. She was looking at the ground. It always hurt her to hear the story but she knew she must tell her father. So, she began her story. When she was finished Marik embraced his daughter.  
  
"You won't be hurt ever again. I'll call the police and they'll handle this. You're safe now."  
Marik and Melika did call the police and they came to the house. They needed proof that indeed Naomi Ishtar had been raped. So, for the umpteenth time, Naomi told the police her horrifying story. They said that they would go to the house and arrest the boy. The entire Ishtar family was grateful and said good-bye when they left.  
That night, Naomi lay in her bed. It was 10:30 and she tried to feel safe, thinking that the police did actually arrest Justin. But there was this pain in her that told her that they didn't get him, that he was still out to get her. Leiko rest peacefully in the bed next to her, Desiree was in her room getting ready for the night, and her parents were downstairs. She felt safe and closed her eyes only to be awoken by a sound a few moments later. The smell of alcohol filled the room.  
"You didn't come tonight," said a chilling voice. The hairs on Naomi's neck stuck up. She knew that voice.  
"Justin, get out of my room."  
Justin took out his pocketknife. "You broke your promise. You didn't come. Now I will fulfill mine and kill you." He slashed at her nicking her shoulder and cutting the strap of her tank top. She stumbled across the room to Leiko's bed where she had woken up and was now standing. Naomi held her hand to her shoulder; she hadn't realized he'd gotten her that good.  
"Get the hell away from my sister you bastard," said Leiko. Justin smirked and charged at them both. He knocked Naomi over and was now after Leiko. He slashed at her but she dodged it. He slashed again; again she dodged. Finally he got a good shot and slit her cheek. It was bleeding and Leiko put her hand to her face. Naomi stood there. She couldn't think of anything to do.  
"Desiree! Mom! Dad! Help!" she called. Justin turned around and chucked the knife at Naomi, hitting a few inches above her heart. Leiko jumped on the back of Justin but fell limply to the ground, a knife in her stomach. He had obviously kept a spare knife. Desiree and her parents, hearing the cry for help, came rushing to Naomi's room. Justin was now right next to Naomi. He took the knife out of Naomi's shoulder and held it against her throat. Naomi grabbed his wrists and tried to push the knife away. He was moving back and Naomi realized the Desiree had grabbed hold of him. She took the knife out of Justin's hand while Melika went over to Leiko and pulled the knife out of her. Leiko cried in pain. Naomi's eyes began to fill with tears. This was all her fault. Marik grabbed Naomi's arm and pulled her away. Marik moved her over to Melika and Leiko.  
"Watch her," he said swiftly and moved over to Justin, grabbing his arms and pulling them behind his back. Desiree pulled back and Jiro had now come into the room. Desiree grabbed Jiro's wrist and ran down the stairs. She dialed 9-1-1 and told the situation to the operator.  
Back up in Naomi's room, Melika hoisted Leiko into her arms and looked back at her husband. He was holding on to Justin. Melika took her daughters downstairs where Desiree and Jiro were.  
"Stay down here," she said. "Stay down here at all costs." With that, she ran back up the stairs.  
A few minutes later, a police car and an ambulance arrived. The police ran up to Naomi's room and the aids lifted Leiko onto a stretcher. They also put Naomi on a stretcher. Desiree looked at Jiro.  
"Jiro, stay here and tell mom and dad that I went with Naomi and Leiko to the hospital. Keep out of site until the police have left." She kissed him on the forehead and grabbed her coat from the closet. She followed the stretchers out the door and closed it behind her.  
Jiro looked around and, following his sister's demands, hid. The police came down the stairs a few minutes later with Justin, his hands cuffed behind his back. Melika and Marik soon followed and looked around at the empty living room. Jiro stepped out from his hiding spot and ran to his mother. Melika hugged him tightly.  
"Desiree went with Naomi and Leiko to the hospital," he said. "I would've come but she told me to stay here and hide until you came back from upstairs." Melika kissed his forehead.  
"Thank goodness they're all safe. Desiree was smart to leave you here. If there were too many of us at the hospital it would only be a distraction."  
"C'mon," said Marik. "Lets get going." So they grabbed their coats and zoomed off to the hospital.  
  
Desiree sat in the waiting room. She was trying to be as patient as possible but it didn't work. She walked up to the desk.  
"No, they're not done yet. Please take a seat and the doctor will come out and tell you how everything went," said the nurse behind the counter. Desiree had come up numerous times and always got the same answer. She sat down again. Her eyes darted to the clock; it was 11:15. The hospital door swooshed open and Melika, Marik, and Jiro came in. Desiree stood up and ran to them.  
"How are they?" asked Melika.  
"I don't know," Desiree said. "The nurse won't tell me anything. They've been in the emergency room for almost ½ an hour." She sighed and sat down, resting her chin in her hands. Melika, Marik, and Jiro sat next to her and waited.  
At 11:30 the doctor came out. He looked at the Ishtar family.  
"How are they, doctor?" asked Melika standing up.  
"Well," he began, "they both got some deep gashes; they'll both need stitches. The cuts were so deep that we think that some of the muscle tissue was torn, so both Leiko and Naomi might have to go into surgery. Let me say, if the gash on Naomi were any lower, she'd be dead. But, they'll both need to stay overnight. You can come in and visit them now if you please. And if you wish to stay the night I'll set up sleeping arrangements." With that, he led them to Leiko and Naomi's room. When they got into the room, the Ishtar family saw Naomi and Leiko on beds. Naomi had a bandage all across her left shoulder and Leiko had a bandage on her stomach and cheek. Leiko lay asleep but Naomi was wide-awake. "Hey you guys," said Naomi. She smiled as her family came over. "How are you feeling sweetie?" asked Melika as she sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her head. "I'm fine, but I didn't realize how severely hurt Leiko was. She took a lot of blows just for me." Naomi looked at her sister, lying peacefully in bed.  
  
"Well the good thing is that you're both OK," said Marik. "Yeah, you gave us quite a scare," said Desiree. Jiro walked over to Naomi. He took her hand in his and held it tightly. "I'm glad you're OK sis," he said. Naomi smiled at her little brother. "I'm glad we're all OK too," she said. Just then, a nurse came in. "OK," she said. "Visiting hours are over and both these patients need their rest. If you would like to stay, I'll get some blankets and pillows and put them on the chairs. I'm sorry I can't offer you any more." Melika smiled. "Thank you. We'll only need 1 set of blankets and a pillow." Her family looked at her. "I'll stay the night. There's no need for all of us to stay the night. You guys can go home. I'll stay here and I'll give you a call tomorrow." Desiree stepped forward. "No, mom, let me stay," she said. "I was here when they came to the hospital so I have the right to stay. Besides," she said with a little chuckle, "if you don't go home to cook something for the guys, they'll burn down the kitchen." Melika smiled. "Alright, you can stay, but only for the night. As soon as you wake up tomorrow, give us a call and we'll come straight here." Desiree nodded and Melika, Marik, and Jiro left. The nurse came back with the pillow and blanket and set everything up for Desiree. Desiree sat quietly for a while and then fell asleep, due to the drooping of her eyelids.  
  
Naomi and Leiko came out of the hospital after only 2 days of being there. When they returned home, they were overjoyed. Naomi was still a little shaky from the whole incident but she was back to normal. Leiko soon recovered from her injuries and all was right in the Ishtar household.  
It turns out that Justin was sentenced to 2 years of community service for raping Naomi and Naomi, fully recovered, never saw him again. 


End file.
